


Give Me A Long Kiss Goodnight

by Nopride4531



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Misunderstandings, Modern!Reader - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopride4531/pseuds/Nopride4531
Summary: Arthur goes to visit an old flame, and the Reader is left alone with their thoughts.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Give Me A Long Kiss Goodnight

It's maybe six on a Saturday evening, and Arthur's gone to visit a woman named Mary. You offered to go with him, but for once, he declined, saying that it was a matter of personal business. You know all too well what that means. Mary is more than just a friend to him. She's someone special, someone Arthur loves. And while you want him to be happy (stars only know the poor man wouldn't know what to do with happiness, but still), you can't help but feel... off about the whole situation. 

It's not Mary, you decide. It's not Arthur, either. Perhaps the problem lies with you, with something you haven't dealt with for a long time, if ever at all. You're not good with feelings. Feelings, in general, have led to nothing but trouble. You suppose that says something about your mental state, but you can't be bothered to face that at the moment. Leave it for another day. A better day.

Dutch calls out to you as you wander away from Horseshoe Overlook. You tell him over your shoulder that you're just taking a walk; you'll be by the river if he needs you. There's no sense in waiting for a response, so you don't. Let Dutch wonder about things in peace. He'll figure them out eventually.

The river rushes faster than you've ever seen it. Small wonder; it rained just a few nights ago. Sighing, you grab a rock and skip it across the water. You tell yourself you don't know why you're upset, why you're standing alone, chucking stones into a river like you're the unluckiest person alive. But the more time you spend in the past... the harder it gets to lie. Hell, the more time you spend around people you care about--that's the truth, now, isn't it? You care about the Van Der Linde gang. You never thought you would do that. They _are_ outlaws, after all. 

But you do. Chalk it up to bad taste.

And what's worse... what's worse is you care about _Arthur._ You don't know if you want to. Caring about people... well, it doesn't really get you anywhere. You've cared about plenty of people before--and most of them left. Of course, you know everyone is their own person, free to leave whenever they please. But you wish for once, _for once_ , someone would stand by you. 

But Arthur's with Mary. And he probably wants it that way.

You sigh again and hunt for another rock. Maybe it's for the best. Maybe it would be a bad thing to ruin whatever it is you and Arthur have together. Friendship is something to be cherished, that's for sure. But when you feel more than that... well, things get complicated.

_"Drain the pressure from the swelling,"_ you sing softly as you stare out across the river. _"This sensation's overwhelming..._ "

You look down at the rock in your hand, then grip it tightly. Tears sting the corners of your eyes.

_"Give me a long kiss goodnight, and everything will be alright..."_

The rock slips from your fingers.

_"Tell me that I won't feel a thing..."_

"...Dutch told me I'd find you down here."

You barely stifle a shriek and whirl around. Arthur stands a little ways from you, hands in his pockets, looking at you like you're a dream. That only makes your heart hurt more. Still, you don't turn away and instead give him a small smile.

"Did you have fun?" You ask, though you're dreading the answer.

He looks away. "No... not really."

There's something in his tone that makes you frown. You've never heard him sound so... sad. So defeated. Carefully, you take a few steps toward him, arms hovering by your sides like you're ready to hug him if need be.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" 

For a moment, you think he won't say anything. But then? Then he sighs and shakes his head before looking at you.

"I..." He begins, then continues stronger: "It was a mistake... to see Mary."

Hope flutters in your chest, instinctive, strong, and all too painful. You immediately try to smother it. The last thing you want is for Arthur to be upset, and he definitely doesn't look or sound all that happy at the moment. 

"Why?" You ask tentatively. You don't want to pry, but at the same time, you want to know everything. 

Arthur sighs and moves until he's standing by you. "Let's just say the past is in the past... and should stay that way."

"Watch your choice of words there." You give him a small smile and gently bump his shoulder. "Maybe I'll take you to the future sometime." 

He laughs. The sound is like a soothing melody, and it takes every ounce of your self control not to blush. Still, despite your best efforts, you can't help the slight color that rushes to your cheeks. Arthur notices--of course he does--and his smile turns into a knowing smirk.

"That song you were singing was nice," he eventually says, leaning in a little closer to you. 

Your brain short-circuits. "Uh-huh."

"How'd it go again?"

"Uh..." Good Lord, he's really close to you now. You can feel the warmth radiating from him in waves. Still, you manage to shake your head and sing the last few lines: " _Give me a long kiss good-night, and everything will be alright..."_

Arthur smiles and cups your face in both of his hands. "Happy to oblige," he murmurs and gently presses his lips to yours. 

And just like that, the rest of the world fades away. Problems, sorrow, anxiety... they all blink out of existence. Now? Now it's just you and Arthur.

And somehow, you know it'll always be that way. 


End file.
